fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asterion
Asterion '(アステリオン, ''Asuterion lit. Ruler of the Stars), known as the '''Minotaur (ミノタウロス, Minotaurosu) as well as Project Alpha (プロジェクトアルファ, Purojekuto Arufa), is the first Automaton '(オートマトン, ''Ōtomaton) created, the prototype for a series of machines created by Eva Kiesler for the Magic Council and employed into the Rune Knights, as a means to improve the military's power and criminal apprehension. Appearance Asterion's appearance is based off the legendary Minotaur, though appears much more monstrous. His entire mechanic body is colored black, with golden linnings and marks on some locations, his body's posture gives the impression of him having a "hunchback, and has golden spikes coming out of his elbows, as well as three other large golden spikes, two coming out of his shoulders, and one more on his "hunch", and being based off the Minotaur, Aserion has bull-like horns that go forward and point upwards. His legs are elongated like the back legs of an animal, and has five toes, three at the front and two on the back, as well as a relatively short tail. Asterion has no visible mouth, but his eyes are always glowing red. Personality Being a machine, Asterion doesn't have a personality, rather, he follows the program installed within him, following orders and objective given to him by Eva without questioning her, and would not stop until said objective is complete. Asterion speaks in a deep, robotic monotone, and doesn't speak full sentences, rather, he puts things in order, a category, and takes his time even during combat, to analyze and find results. Powers & Abilities '''Amateur Hand to Hand Combatant: Asterion has little to no skill in close combat, or much expertise, that is due to his large body limiting how much he can move and do, as such, is only an amateur in close combat, however, his enormous strength and incredible durability make up for it, making it difficult to make him budge, and even a minor punch being incredibly devastating. Immense Strength: Being enormous as he is, it is to be expected Asterion would boast incredible amounts of strength, being capable of breaking down building with a single hit, throw giant boulders as if they were merely pebbles, and is even said to be capable of stopping a moving train. Asterion's strength is his main method of combat, even if he has no skill in close combat, his strength make up for it, to the degree he rarely ever requires to use his magic in combat. Immense Durability: As his appearance indicates, Asterion's metallic body grants him an almost unbreakable body, allowing him to remain in his spot no matter how many times he is attacked, managing to remain unscatched as a result and counterattack with ease. However, Asterion's only weak points are his eyes, which are vital due to them being his sensors along with his eyesight, the area around his neck is also a weak point, as it is a clear entrance to the inside of his body, where damage can be dealt. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Despite rarely ever employing his magic, Asterion shows great ease when using his magic to manipulate the earth to his advantage, though he would mostly do minor things, such as fire large rocks at his foes, or mold the earth after arms to be capable of hitting his enemies from a distance, Asterion can also use Earth Magic in order to gain an advantage in the area, making pillars rise, or create walls, creating a deep crater and anything else that may make the territory work for his advantage. Trivia *Credit goes to the artist, Shirogane Usagi, for this image. *Asterion's name and alias reference the second Asterion, who is said to be the Minotaur himself in Greek Mythology. *His alias Project Alpha also refers to him as the first Automaton created, since Alpha is the first letter in Greek alphabet. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Non-Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Automaton